Choices
by funturtles
Summary: When a child named Frisk falls into the Underground, how will her choices will affect the world around her? Just something I imagine could happen. Frisk is a girl, by the way. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


*I don't own Undertale (obviously). Italics mean thoughts. Also, Frisk is female.

Frisk was laying on a bed of golden flowers. She had just fallen down from Mt. Ebott, that much she could remember. She sat up. Everything hurt. "Ow," she said, rubbing her arm. Frisk walked through the dark underground. It was very dark.

She continued walking a ways until he happened upon a yellow flower. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" Oh. Frisk didn't know flowers could talk, but she didn't think about it too much. "Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren't cha?" Frisk nodded. "Golly, you must be so confused." Another nod. "Someone ought to teach you how things work round here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" The way this odd little flower said that last part made Frisk a little skeptical.

"Okay. I guess," Frisk said uneasily.

"Here we go!"

A small red heart appeared in front of Frisk in a box. It followed her movements. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Okay. "Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey pronounced the last part like the letters L and V. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Oh, that seemed pretty obvious to Frisk now.

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you." Umm, okay. That's a bit weird. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… friendliness pellets." Uh. "Are you ready? Get as many as you can!"

The "friendliness pellets" started to move towards Frisk's soul. It took her two seconds to decide what to do. She moved aside, and the pellets missed her soul. Flowey looked displeased. "Hey buddy," he said. "You missed them." _Yeah, on purpose_ , Frisk thought. "Let's try again, okay?" Flowey sent more pellets at the small child. Again, she avoided them.

"Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" Bullets? Ya, this is definitely a trap. He threw more, and she avoided them again.

Flowey's face took on a terrifying expression. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer." That's not true. She just didn't want to die.

Flowey surrounded Frisk's heart with the bullets. "DIE." The bullets began enclosing Frisk's soul. Flowey laughed maniacally as Frisk panicked. There was nowhere for her to go. Then, suddenly, a small flame hit the satanic flower, and he was knocked out of Frisk's sight. A tall goat lady now stood in front of the terrified child.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" she said. Even though the lady had just saved her, Frisk was still wary of the goat monster. After what had just happened, who could she trust. "Ah, do not be afraid child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."

Toriel proceeded down the passageway. Frisk followed, still unsure. This could be another trap, but where else was she going to go? They entered a room, and Frisk saw a small, glowing star. She walked up to it, and saved. A trick she had picked up in school before she had fallen. She hadn't seen how it would have been important until now. They continued walking. "Welcome to your new home, little one." New home? Frisk didn't plan on staying here forever. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. The goat mom lady seemed nice enough, she would understand that Frisk didn't want to stay, right? Toriel proceeded to solve a simple button puzzle, and they continued their walk.

"So, your name is Toriel, like tutorial?" Frisk inquired.

"I guess you could say that, yes," Toriel said with a slight blush.

They continued walking, solving more puzzles, until they got to a room with a training dummy. Toriel taught Frisk how to defend herself by talking until Toriel saved her. This bothered Frisk. "I can take care of myself, you know. You don't need to save me."

"Yes, but why would you want to when I'm here to protect you?" Toriel said sweetly. "And anyway, how will you defend yourself?"

"Well, I'm sure I could talk my way out of a situation just fine, but if I needed to, I always have this." Frisk pulled out a small, dull knife.

"No!" Toriel shouted. She took the knife from the child. "You needn't use this, ever." she said.

"I didn't plan on it. It's just in case." Frisk said defensively.

"Come," Toriel said with authority, and she exited the room. Frisk followed nervously. What was her problem?

They kept walking, solving a few more puzzles, until Toriel said she had to leave, and that Frisk had to cross the room alone. Easy enough. Toriel went ahead. Frisk followed, a bit scared. When she got to the end, Toriel came out from behind a pillar. "Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence." _Well, okay, I guess,_ "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" Uh.

Toriel left the room, leaving Frisk alone. She looked at the phone, pocketed it, and continued, worried. Toriel called a few moments later. "You have not left the room, have you?" _Of course not._ She talked about puzzles for a time, and then hung up, telling her to be good. Frisk went through the catacombs, "fighting" a few enemies (without violence) along the way. After a bit of journeying, Toriel called once again, saying, "For no reason in particular, which you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch."

"Bscotch," Frisk replied. Toriel hung up.

Less than five seconds later, she called again. "Hello? This is Toriel. You do not dislike cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate? Right, right, I understand, thank you for being patient, by the way." She hung up again, before Frisk could answer. _Weird._

Frisk kept walking, solving more puzzles and speaking to more monsters. Eventually she found a table with old cheese and a save star, and then an odd ghost named Nabstablook. She kept walking, found some Froggits, who provided helpful information, and another knife, which could do a bit of damage (not that she would need it), and, eventually, after hours of exploring, Toriel's home.

She entered the home to discover Toriel waiting for her. "Do you smell that?" she asked. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch - cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival." _What? I said I clearly preferred one?_ "I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." _Snail pie?_ "Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel left the room to the right into a hallway with three doors. She stood by the first one, and Frisk followed. "This is it," she said, taking Frisk's hand. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She pet Frisk on the head like a dog. "Is something burning… ? Um, make yourself at home!" he turned and hurried off into what Frisk presumed was the kitchen.

Frisk went into the room, and looked around. Everything was red. It had a bed, a chest full of toys, a dresser, and a bookshelf. On the bookshelf was a photo frame, and beside it, a box of kids' shoes in… a variety of sizes? That was… weird. Frisk went over to the bed and layed down. Should she trust this lady? She had been nice so far, but Flowey had seemed nice, and he had almost killed her. And what was with all the shoes? She fell asleep, pondering.

The next morning, Frisk woke up to a plate of pie Toriel had promised her the day before. It was still warm. She picked up the plate and went into the room next to hers. It was blue, had a bucket of snails ( _Weird.)_ , a joke book, a large bed, a bookcase, and a dresser. The room next to that one had a sign that said "Room Under Renovations", and a mirror on the wall next to the door.

Frisk put her pie in her inventory, and then went into a room at the other side of the house. It had a bookshelf, a table, and a chair that Toriel was sitting in. She was reading a book and wearing glasses. "Up already, I see," she said. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug - hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education." _Oh. Um… already?_ "This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher… actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. Still. I'm glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?"

"When can I go home?" Frisk asked. Toriel seemed nice enough, but she wanted to go home now. This was all a bit… much for the young girl.

"What… this... this **is** your home now. Um… would you like to hear about this book I am reading?" _No, I want to go home!_ Frisk was getting worried She didn't belong here. She was a human. "It is called '72 Uses for Snails.' How about it?"

"Uh, cool, but how do I exit the Ruins?" Frisk asked tentatively.

Toriel looked worried. She smiled, but it was not sincere. Her eyes widened. "Um. How about a fact about an exciting snail fact?" _No! How do I leave?_ "Did you know that snails… sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting."

"Yes, but how do I exit? Please, I want to go home!" Frisk was getting scared now.

"I have to do something, stay here." Toriel got up and left the room, and then went down the stairs.

Frisk watched in shock. She hurried after Toriel. She met her in a dark passageway. "You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not?"

"Yes. Please!" Frisk said.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one way exit to the rest of the Underground."

"Really? Thank you," Frisk said. She took another step forward.

"I am going to destroy it."

"W- what?"

"No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

"No! I want to go home!"

"This is your home."

"No, it's not! This is your home, for monsters like you. I'm not one of them. I'm not one of you!" Frisk was shouting now, tears leaking from her eyes.

Toriel continued walking, but Frisk did not go upstairs. She followed.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." Toriel said.

Frisk remembered the shoes, all different sizes, in the box in the bedroom. She put a hand on the knife handle in her pocket.

"What do you - "

"Go upstairs."

"No! I won't let you kill me!" Frisk cried.

"Child - " Toriel was cut off before she could finish her sentence. Frisk took the knife out of her pocket and stabbed at Toriel. The knife drove into her back. Toriel turned to look at Frisk, her face written with shock, her eyes wide in disbelief. Frisk was crying now.

"Urgh. You are stronger… than I thought. You know I would never have hurt you, right?"

"I- I…" Frisk was shocked. She looked down at her hands. Had she really just killed someone? Someone who only wanted to protect her?

"Listen to me, small one. If you keep walking, you will find a door. Go beyond the door, keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit."

"I - I'm sorry Toriel."

"Asgore… do not let Asgore take your soul. His plan can not be allowed to succeed… Be good, won't you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! Toriel!"

"My child…" Toriel disappeared into dust, and Frisk watched as her heart shattered.

"T- Toriel?" Frisk asked quietly. Silence.

She fell to her knees, dropping the knife. She sobbed, curling into a ball on the dust covered ground. She lay there until she didn't have the energy left to cry. Frisk slowly got to her feet, and started to walk down the hallway. At the last second, she picked up the knife. _Just in case…_

Frisk got to the door Toriel had mentioned, and pushed it open. She took a few steps into the outside world, until she happened upon a yellow flower. Flowey.

"Hee hee hee... I hope you like your choice. After all, it's not as if you can go back and change fate. In this world, it's kill or be killed. That old hag thought she could break the rules. She tried so hard to protect you humans. But when it came down to it…" His face became distorted again. "Hee, hee… SHE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HERSELF. WHAT AN IDIOT!" He began laughing. Frisk's eyes welled up with tears again, but she did not cry again. She had to be strong. For Toriel's sake.

Flowey disappeared, leaving Frisk all alone.

Frisk clutched the knife to her chest, and with a tear stained face, she continued along the path.


End file.
